La ultima canción
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: One shot, Hiro narra lo que esta sucediendo, un dolor quemante y la perdida de una persona muy querida


Moshi Moshi!

Bien, aqui escribiendo mi primer one shot debutando en el fandom de Gravitation, mi nombre es Kiyone Eiri y espero

de todo corazón que les guste mucho ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Titulo: Canción Final

Autora: Kiyone Eiri de Himura

000000000000000000000000000000000

Las luces mercuriales alumbran aquel camino de concreto, mientras lo que mas abunda es aquella oscuridad silenciosa, testigo

de un amor que llegaba a su final, el aire frío congelaba las mejillas de aquel chico de cabello rosado, mientras con la niebla de

sus ojos alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta del rubio desvaneciendose en la nada, difuminandose en la noche oscura. El dolor

oprimía fuertemente su corazón mientras los puños estaban cerrados. estrellandose una vez mas contra el piso, golpeandolo

tratando de eliminar ese dolor, mientras el nudo de su garganta le quemaba, el llanto ya no pudo ser contenido y el frío que respiraba

le hacía más daño. No quería saber nada mas del dolor...No quería vivir.

0000000000

Tu estas ahí, estas dormido, tu carita angelical esta seria, tus ojitos violetas, ya estan cerrados, Shuichi, tu...Lo has hecho, sabía

que sufrías por él y siempre estabas para él, siempre le diste todo de ti, siempre...

Tus manos sobre tu vientre, oh, si supieras que todos te estan llorando, si supieras que aqui estan todos, Ryuichi Sakuma y Kumagoro

permanecen serios, sin hablar, Noriko lo abraza, ellos miran en esta dirección y Sakuma-san baja la vista, le duele verte así, le

duele esta situación, se ha sabido que muchas personas también han venido a verte, han venido a despedirse de ti.

Tu cabello, rosado, ahora luce opaco, cae sobre tu pálida frente y cubren un poco tu rostro, aún estan marcados los recorridos que

hicieron tus lágrimas hasta tus labios. Tu lo amaste desde que lo conociste, y el te pago así.

Si tu me hubieras dicho, Shuichi, sabías que contabas conmigo, por que nunca me dijiste que te sentías asi? por que nunca me dijiste

nada, a veces te creo egoísta, yo era tu mejor amigo cuando aun estabas con vida, no sabes cuanto extraño tu voz.

Extraño cada vez que llegabas tarde y con tu La li ho me alegrabas el día y aunque teníamos diferencias, tu siempre buscabas la manera de

arreglar las cosas y terminabamos bien el día, tu carácter explosivo y a la vez relajado me hacían sentirme bien.

Sakano-San siempre había sido muy nervioso y ahora, solo permanece en un rincón, abrazandose a si mismo, conteniendose, siempre lloraba

cuando salía algo mal pero ahora...Solo esta ahí, su mirada esta perdida y enrojecida.

Para mi es difícil describir como me siento, Shuichi te extraño, y este nudo en mi garganta se hace cada vez mas apretado mientras dirijo una mirada

hacia donde estas en tu ataud, durmiendo...Se que nunca más despertaras, que tu nunca más cantaras, que te has ido y que no

regresaras. Has decidido abrir las alas y volar...No aguanto más verte, y salgo del salón, Ayaka trata de detenerme pero no le hago caso

y sigo mi camino, no se siquiera a donde voy, no se si ahora tenga sentido, me duele y las lágrimas fluyen, la prensa viene y me detiene

me abordan con preguntas absurdas, todos preguntan si la cuasa de tu muerte fue él...Yuki Eiri...

No respondo nada, y sigo caminando, ya no escucho nada mas que los latidos de mi corazón, mientras todos estan ahí velandote,

no quiero ya despedirme de ti, nunca más te vere...

Me detengo en un pequeño puente, y no se por que razón he metido una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi traje negro

es una nota que encontré entre tus manos...Algo que escribiste, antes de despedirte de mi, como si presintieras todo, la nota,

era una canción que habías escrito para mostrarle a Yuki que si tenías talento, la canción que escribiste con empeño, lágrimas,

con la sangre de tu corazón, con el dolor en tu mente y en las manos...La leo, la letra me pareció muy buena, hablaba sobre

el amor que sentías por él, la última canción que salió de tu corazón, la ultima frase, perdería la vida por tu amor...Doblo ese papel de color blanco

y lo guardo, no pienso entregarlo a quien iba dirigido. Una vez mas miro al cielo y pienso que tu amor por el se ha ido y

Bad Luck contigo. Shuichi, te extraño...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Que les pareció? se que esta patetico pero ojala les haya gustado un poquito n.n, no puedo reirme por que yo misma me hice

llorar y es que me acorde de un cantante YoY oh como pudo hacer eso? bueno, me despido, espero les guste, se cuidan n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
